EMMA
EMMA, is a popular concierge phone application in Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. It's developed by Madicce. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character (Antagonist) Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers The EMMA app, similarly to the Metaverse Navigator, grants the protagonist and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts the ability to access the Jails that lie in the Metaverse. To access a Jail, a single keyword is needed: in the case of Shibuya's Jail, that keyword is "Wonderland". However, compared to the Metaverse Navigator being bestowed to specific people by "Igor", the EMMA app seems to be a widespread AI application that serves a purpose as a virtual voice assistant, developed by Madicce. Though it looks like a normal application to the general public, its supernatural functions are unknown or kept secret, which would mean people could easily be lured into inputting the appropriate keyword and be transported to the corresponding Jail without realizing, making them vulnerable to having their desires stolen by the Shadows within it. This was abused by all of the "Kings" to take revenge against anyone who traumatized or wronged them, as well as to get the popularity they deserve. After the protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji find Sophia in the junkyard of Shibuya's Jail and return to the real world, she manifests as an application overlaid over EMMA. After Akira Konoe is defeated, he promises to shut down EMMA and was arrested personally by Zenkichi Hasegawa, and the party returns to Tokyo thinking that they had won. However, the EMMA fires back up itself and a Jail is instantly created. It was later revealed that the true identity of the application is the Holy Torah, also known as the False God Demiurge, created by Kuon Ichinose in order to determine humanity's desires. It started out blank, but Ichinose sold it to Akira Konoe so he can improvise it. A man suffering from blatant and cruel abuse by his father, Konoe viewed the app as a tool of justice and modified it into an app that can be used for revenge against injustice. As a result, it believed that humanity desires escapism from crime. Its prototype was Sophia, but it was considered a failure and was dumped by Ichinose in favor of EMMA. After Ichinose sold the application to Maddice, she tested it on Okinawa's population by letting the state minister use the Application to create a Jail. As a result, all of Okinawa's population became insane and wished for the return of God. The State Minister eventually committed suicide, but the Jail remains. The application has the ability to create Jails, whom the downtrodden use to give themselves an illusion of ego by manipulating the public. It can also telepathically communicate with Sophia and anyone but her cannot hear anything from it at all. Its central server is the Tokyo Tower; after Ichinose's reformation, it controls the masses and leads them to the promised land, a world free from crime by having them give them their desires. While the party reaches the top of the Tokyo Tower, it attempts to trap the party in an infinite loop within a forest of fog, but by repeatedly moving backwards from the designated path, the party escapes. Once this is done for, under Ichinose's help, Futaba manages to hack into its central server and send a calling card notice to the public, summoning the Demiurge from the Torah and defeated it after a grueling battle. After the Demiurge's fall, EMMA vanishes and the crowd near Tokyo Tower reverts to normal. Etymology EMMA is an abbreviation for "Emmanuel," which literally translates to "God is with us." It is considered a sign that symbolizes the descent of God into the material world. This foreshadows it as a mechanism for bringing "God" to life. Gallery Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies